befor persona 3
by ShinJade777
Summary: ummm... ini hanya tulisan tentang karangan sebelum ada persona 3... jadi, dimohon agar tidak dianggap serius, karena "just have a fun" tujuan karangan ini...
1. Chapter 1

PERSONA 3 : Before the end of "him"

3 tahun sebelum 2009....

seorang anak, yang tak punya sesuatu yang luar biasa....

dia bernama "Arfian Handoko" (persona indonesia, WTF!??)

dia sedang bersantai di asramanya sendiri...

Arfi: hoammm.  
sudah jam 11 malam.  
tugas masih banyak...

setelah keluhan tsb., dia mulai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya...

11.40...

Arfi: kalau saja ada pendamping yang cantik disisiku saat ini.  
pasti senang sekali

datanglah author dalam mode jin...

Shin: dasar pikiran jorok kamu.  
ta sobek2 mulutmu.  
Arfi: HEH! AUTHOR GAK SOPAN!  
NGAPAIN KAMU INTIP2 CERITA SAYA!  
Shin: biarin.  
saya juga butuh mengkritik.  
Arfi: KELUAR KAMU!!!

Arfi pun memanjatkan doa ayat kursi untuk mengusir dia...

Shin: ampuuunn.  
aku aus.  
Arfi: *sweatdrop* kok aus, bukannya panas?  
whatever...

11.57...

Arfi: bentar lagi tengah malem.  
dah sendirian, gak ada orang yg nemenin...

11.59.40

Arfi: hmmm.... dingin sekali...

11.59.50

Arfi: jadi mikir kalo ada yg gentayangan di sekitar sini...

Waktu dihentikan oleh Arfi...

Arfi: WOIII!  
Author lemot!  
Kapan jam 12 tepatnya?  
Shin: sori.  
dah mulai gemeter klo mau jam 12, jadi dilamain dulu biar gak gemetar.  
Arfi: author saraf.  
ayo! langsung ke jam 12

gara2 ngomong gitu, gak pake koma tanpa lampu merah (apaan yg merah?), langsung aja ke jam 12 tepat!  
tiba2

Arfi: hijau?  
kenapa ada kabut hijau tipis di kamarku???

karena keheranan Arfi, dia memeriksa keluar rumah...

Arfi: WTF?  
kenapa banyak darah disekitar sini?  
jangan2.  
uji laboratorium di sekolah gagal lagi, malah jadi pencemaran keluar.  
tapi, kenapa gak ada hansip yg lewat?? (ini benar2 indo-persona..)

dengan penasaran, arfi pun pergi ke sekolah yang tak jauh dari asramanya...

Arfi: WTF!  
dimana sekolahku?  
kenapa jadi... kawah besar...


	2. Chapter 2

berlanjut....

Arfi: WTF!  
dimana sekolahku?  
kenapa jadi... kawah besar...

arfi pun bengong tak bersuara dan dengan mulut nyelangap, arfi pun menerka kalau ini mimpi...

Arfi: aku sedang mimpi, yah?  
kenapa sekolahku jadi begini.  
tapi, tak apalah, jadinya besok gak ulangan...

author kembali datang untuk menemani author sementara waktu...

Shin: APA KAMU BILANG?  
kamu bukannya sedih malah gembira???

Arfi: SUKA2 SAYA DONG!  
DASAR AUTHOR SOK PEDULI!  
terus, kamu ngapain kesini???

Shin: saya kemari untuk membuat kamu tidak kesepian *ini orang, pria si kupu2 malam...*(nyanyi pake lagu kupu2 malam)

Arfi: EMANGNYA AKU APA, BOK?  
KAMYU DAH GANGGU CERITA EKE...(jadi banci deh...)

Shin: *sweatdrop*  
kalau begini, akan kujelaskan saja lewat memo yg akan kutinggalkan(author pun membuat memo saja untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi...

Arfi: ?  
kok sepi lagi???

Arfi pun merinding kembali karena tak ada yang menemaninya...

sebuah kabut hijau yang sangat pekat pun berada disekeliling kawah tersebut...

Arfi: perasaan apa ini?  
apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denga kota ini???

Arfi pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menuju ke tengah kawah tersebut...

keadaan sunyi.  
bisa dibayangkan bila kita mati disana...

hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya...

yaitu...

punah.....

Arfi pun telah sampai pada setengah perjalanan ke pusat kawah tersebut.

Arfi: jauh sekali.  
kenapa tidak ada orang disini?  
apa mereka terbunuh oleh sesuatu karena hal ini???

tiba2, muncullah sebuah makhluk hitam yang tak karuan bentuknya...

Arfi: *gasp*  
apa itu??

??? : *grrawk!!*

Arfi: siapa kau??

??? : arwwww

makhluk itu dengan cecpat menghampiri arfi dengan hawa menbunuh yang luar biasa

namun...

*cliiinggg*

muncullah sesuatu yang aneh dalam punggungnya...

Arfi: WHA!  
apa ini di punggungku???

di punggungnya nampak sebuah makhluk hitam lagi yang sama, namun terdapat sebuah simbol pada kepalanya.  
ternyata, makhluk ini menyerupai sebuah sosok mitos...

Arfi: ?  
apa ini?  
ke, kenapa ada tanda angka romawi pada kepala makhluk ini???

tangan arfi tiba2 terbawa dan menyentuh simbol kepala tersebut...

Arfi: HYAAAAAAHH!!

namun, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah perkataan *kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau.  
maka, kuberikan kau kekuatan *persona* kepadamu maka, mengamuklah, RANGDAAA!!!!*

setelah itu, makhluk yg arfi sentuh itu berubah menjadi makhluk mitos bali, rangda...

Arfi: ?  
a..a..apa yang terjadi??

makhluk rangda pun mulai untuk melindungi arfi dengan sepenuh tenaganya untuk membunuh makhluk hitam itu...

lalu, akhirnya makhluk rangda itu pun telah membunuh makhluk hitam tersebut.

Arfi: *gasp*  
siapa kau???

*aku adalah sisi lain dari dirimu...*

Arfi: te, terima kasih...

*tak usah berterima kasih.  
karena kau adalah bagian dari aku*

tiba2 arfi pun pingsan ditempat setelah kejadian buruk itu...

bersambung.... 


End file.
